


you keep hitting the call button and i'm getting annoyed, but you're lucky you're cute

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: </p>
<p>"i'm a flight attendant and you're accidentally hitting the call button every 5 minutes so you're lucky you're so cute au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you keep hitting the call button and i'm getting annoyed, but you're lucky you're cute

**Author's Note:**

> but instead of 'accidentally' I let the passenger did that on purpose x)

Benni is starting to get annoyed when he has to come to the passenger's seat for the umpteenth time. At first, he could compose his professional side, asking the passenger for his needs. Then once turned to twice, thrice, until Benni realizes that the passenger is actually playing with him. He tries of course, to let other flight attendants to attend to the passenger's needs, especially Cathy and Marco who look very eager. However, they come back and tell Benni that the passenger only want him.

Somehow it warms his heart (which is not supposed to happen). You see, the passenger is quite handsome and cute. Proportional face with beard around the mouth. Eyes piercing yet gentle. Voice so deep and fucking sexy. Basically he's the definition of a Greek God. 

"I think you should just sit beside him if that's the case." Lisa, his friend, whispers to him in a teasing tone.

Benni could only shake his head. The passenger is sitting in the business class so Benni could conclude that the mystery Greek God is either someone famous or someone rich. Seeing as no one asking for autograph and sorts, Benni could say it's more of the latter.

When the bell is heard again, he groans. Lisa pats his back to give some support. He walks to the passenger's seat and gives the professional smile he has. "How may I help you, Sir?"

The Greek God grins at him. "First, you can call me  _Mats_. Sir makes me look old, although I won't mind if you call me Sir in other  _place_." The passenger — Mats — winks at him and Benni could hear the innuendos hidden there — he blushes. "So, I would like to have some coffee, preferably with no sugar."

"Ah yes, is there anything else Si (Mats glares at him) — Mats?" The passenger smiles, a wide and fucking mesmerizing smile. 

"None so far, I'll just have my coffee for now."

Benni gets back to his station to bring back some black coffee for Mats. The passenger takes it without looking, too immersed on the laptop. Benni takes a glance to read something like ‘law’ and ‘judges’. Guess Mats is a lawyer or someone working in a law firm then.

Lisa gives him a knowing look when he gets back and Benni just shrugs it off, doesn’t want to discuss the matter right now. Just when he’s about to take a seat, the bell shows up again and he groans.

“I’ll go,” Marco interrupts him before he could even stand up. Usually he’ll just let the blonde (Marco is the blonde with the woody-woodpecker hairstyle), but somehow he doesn’t look very willing when he nods at Marco.

This time, however, Mats doesn’t reject Marco and they seem quite to have a good time, which somehow makes Benni sad (or disappointed). He shakes his head, trying to relax and gets the image of Marco and the passenger – Mats chatting oh so happily right there. Lisa pats his shoulder with an assuring smile. “Well at least it’s Marco,” she says.

He only nods at that, doesn’t quite sure what Lisa is implying. When he turns his attention back again, Marco is leaning down to whisper something to Mats’ ear and they laugh afterwards. It boils something inside Benni and he doesn’t know what it is. Besides, he just meets Mats today, it might mean nothing.

“Yeah, and it’s not the only annoying passenger you’ve faced, but you seem a bit _attached_ with this one. Dare I say, he’s also different from the others, Benni.” Lisa interrupts his thoughts and Benni wonders if he just says that out loud. With Lisa smiling again, Benni knows that he has murmured weird stuffs unconsciously.

When Marco gets back, he smirks at Benni and winks. Benni doesn’t know what the wink means, but he just shrugs it off. Not long after, Cathy uses the intercom to inform the passengers that they are going to land anytime soon and for the passengers to wear the seatbelt. Benni sits at his place, where he could actually have a look at Mats’ shoulder – firm and broad.

Groaning, Benni fastens his seatbelt and prepares himself for the landing.

.

.

After taking a shower after a long flight, Benni walks to his bedroom wearing only his boxer. There is nothing going on after the landing. He greeted Mats as he did to the other passengers and the man didn’t even ask anything again from Benni. Even though he feels relief, he couldn’t help but feeling a bit disappoint. Perhaps he’s hoping that Mats might want to ask more of him or something – _anything_.

Sighing, he knows he’s being helpless.

Wearing a white t-shirt, he jumps on his bed to lie down. What a tiring day. He drowns himself on his pillow before he notices that his phone is buzzing on the desk. Trying to grab his phone without looking, he manages to take it without dropping his phone off the desk. He looks at the caller ID and doesn’t recognize the number. At first he ignores it, but when he sees the call-logs and many miscall coming from the same number, he decides to take it at the next call.

“Benni,” he murmurs sleepily.

_“I was thinking I got the wrong number already.”_

That voice sounds familiar, Benni thinks. “Hmm,” he murmurs.

_“Are you doing something else? Am I interrupting?”_

Wait, Benni sits up and almost falls down in the process. THAT VOICE! It belongs to the passenger – Mats! “M – mats?” he asks.

_“I thought you’ve forgotten about me.”_

“Wait – what – how did you get my number?”

_“Well, the blonde flight attendant, Marco is it?”_ Benni nods even though he knows for sure Mats can’t see him. _“He gives me your number since he knows you won’t give him.”_

“Wait, Marco did what?!” Benni can’t believe what he just heard and asks Mats to hold and dials Marco’s number.

**“Marco,”**

“Marco, what HAVE YOU DONE?!” Normally Benni is not a person who loves to shout, but he can make an exception.

**“Good night to you to Benni.”** Marco replies nonchalantly.

“Did you just give my phone number to Mats?”

**“Oh, he has called you already? Finally, I was thinking if he chickened out already.”**

“How the heck? Why would you -?”

**“Well clearly because you guys keep fucking each other through the eyes and I’m tired as the outsider. Besides, I know you won’t give your number, so I decided to interfere.”**

“How about if he’s a serial killer or something? You just gave my number to some stranger!” Benni could hear Marco laughs so hard at the other line.

**“You should hear yourself Benni. Come on. First, he’s not some _stranger_.”**

“If it’s about him being a passenger, doesn’t change anything.”

**“Alright, he’s _a_ stranger, but he’s not a serial killer for sure. You should read some news and perhaps check his LinkedIn profile. Oh his facebook too!” **

“Marco, what?”

**“Listen, he’s _the_ Hummels and he’s a lawyer. If you read the criminal stuffs about the killer spree, he’s the lawyer of the victims. He’s famous for having almost 100% success for each case he’s handling.”**

“Almost?”

**“Well yeah, he can’t always win, can he? And besides, he’s not a serial killer. And if you don’t want him to be any stranger, you can just know him already instead of calling me. I’m sure you didn’t even take his phone call after so many times.”**

Marco just caught him there. Damn that blonde. “Doesn’t mean that a lawyer can’t be a serial killer, haven’t you seen that – “

**“Most the criminals are the one who don’t look like that. Yeah right, you watch much movies. But anyway, if you gone missing for one week without news, I know then he’s the serial killer. Meanwhile, there’s no harm to just talk on phone. If he asks you for coffee, you can invite him to your comfort zone than his, just to make sure. Alright, so I’m going to stop rambling and let you have your time with him. Oh Benni, you’re welcome by the way.”**

“Wai –“ He has been cut off as Marco has just closed the phone.

He gets back to Mats who’s probably still waiting for him. _“I take the conversation doesn’t go well_.”

Benni sighs. “What do you want?”

_“Apart from knowing you better? I’m not sure, we can just chat for a while or I can wait until you decide I’m not dangerous.”_

“You’re not a serial killer, are you?” He could hear loud chuckles over there.

_“Oh goodness Benni, wait, do you mind if I call you Benni?”_

“Sure.”

_“How am I supposed to answer that question? Okay, if by trying hard not to kill those other passengers who try to eye-fucked you is called a serial killer, then yes I am one.”_ Somehow Benni could picture Mats grinning on the other line and he wonders if that’s a good sign or not.

“Are you always this cheesy?”

_“Nah, that’s not cheesy. I can be much more than that. Besides, I could say the same to you. You could be some serial killer disguising as a normal flight attendant. I’ve seen some cases of that.”_

“Alright, you got me.”

Then Benni doesn’t know how the conversation just flows from there. It seems like Mats and he have some _connections_ and shared-stuffs that make their conversation always lively. If it’s not the fact that he’s yawning already because of the weariness, he’s not sure if he would end the conversation anytime soon. Speaking of calling.

“Oh shit, it must be expensive for you to call me!”

_“Haha, you’re funny. Don’t worry, I’ve prepared myself when I called you. Now I think both of us need to sleep looking at the time. And the fact we just got some jetlag. So, talk to you soon?”_

“Okay, good (yawns) night.”

_“Good night Benni.”_

They ends up their phone call and he sees two messages on his screen.

From: Marco  
I’m awesome I know. If you get laid, you know whom to be thanked for ;)

Benni just replies to Marco’s LINE with a sticker and ignores the reply.

From: unknown  
Good night. Nice talking to you Benni :)

Benni smiles at the message and decides to change the name.

To: Matsi H.  
Nice dream. Same here too :)

Maybe it’s not a bad day at all.   


**Author's Note:**

> confession, I wrote Benedikt Höwedes as Benedikt Hömmels. OMG


End file.
